This invention relates to the fields of pharmaceutical and organic chemistry and provides novel naphthyl compounds which are useful for the treatment of the various medical indications associated with post-menopausal syndrome, and uterine fibroid disease, endometriosis, and aortal smooth muscle cell proliferation. The present invention further relates to intermediate compounds and processes useful for preparing the pharmaceutically active compounds of the present invention, and pharmaceutical compositions.
xe2x80x9cPost-menopausal syndromexe2x80x9d is a term used to describe various pathological conditions which frequently affect women who have entered into or completed the physiological metamorphosis known as menopause. Although numerous pathologies are contemplated by the use of this term, three major effects of post-menopausal syndrome are the source of the greatest long-term medical concern: osteoporosis, cardiovascular effects such as hyperlipidemia, and estrogen-dependent cancer, particularly breast and uterine cancer.
Osteoporosis describes a group of diseases which arise from diverse etiologies, but which are characterized by the net loss of bone mass per unit volume. The consequence of this loss of bone mass and resulting bone fracture is the failure of the skeleton to provide adequate structural support for body. One of the most common types of osteoporosis is that associated with menopause. Most women lose from about 20% to about 60% of the bone mass in the trabecular compartment of the bone within 3 to 6 years after the cessation of mensus. This rapid loss is generally associated with an increase of bone resorption and formation. However, the resorptive cycle is more dominant and the result is a net loss of bone mass. Osteoporosis is a common and serious disease among post-menopausal women.
There are an estimated 25 million women in the United States, alone, who are afflicted with this disease. The results of osteoporosis are personally harmful and also account for a large economic loss due its chronicity and the need for extensive and long term support (hospitalization and nursing home care) from the disease sequelae. This is especially true in more elderly patients. Additionally, although osteoporosis is not generally thought of as a life threatening condition, a 20% to 30% mortality rate is related with hip fractures in elderly women. A large percentage of this mortality rate can be directly associated with post-menopausal osteoporosis.
The most vulnerable tissue in the bone to the effects of post-menopausal osteoporosis is the trabecular bone. This tissue is often referred to as spongy or cancellous bone and is particularly concentrated near the ends of the bone (near the joints) and in the vertebrae of the spine. The trabecular tissue is characterized by small osteoid structures which interconnect with each other, as well as the more solid and dense cortical tissue which makes up the outer surface and central shaft of the bone. This inter-connected network of trabecular gives lateral support to the outer cortical structure and is critical to the bio-mechanical strength of the overall structure. In post-menopausal osteoporosis, it is, primarily, the net resorption and loss of the trabeculae which leads to the failure and fracture of bone. In light of the loss of the trabeculae in post-menopausal women, it is not surprising that the most common fractures are those associated with bones which are highly dependent on trabecular support, e.g., the vertebrae, the neck of the weight bearing bones such as the femur and the fore-arm. Indeed, hip fracture, collies fractures, and vertabral crush fractures are hall-marks of post-menopausal osteoporosis.
At this time, the only generally accepted method for treatment of post-menopausal osteoporosis is estrogen replacement therapy. Although therapy is generally successful, patient compliance with the therapy is low primarily because estrogen treatment frequently produces undesirable side effects.
Throughout premenopausal time, most women have less incidence or cardiovascular disease than age-matched men. Following menopause, however, the rate of cardiovascular disease in women slowly increases to match the rate seen in men. This loss of protection has been linked to the loss of estrogen and, in particular, to the loss of estrogen""s ability to regulate the levels of serum lipids. The nature of estrogen""s ability to regulate serum lipids is not well understood, but evidence to date indicates that estrogen can upregulate the low density lipid (LDL) receptors in the liver to remove excess cholesterol. Additionally, estrogen appears to have some effect on the biosynthesis of cholesterol, and other beneficial effects on cardiovascular health.
It has been reported in the literature that post-menopausal women having estrogen replacement therapy have a return of serum lipid levels to concentrations to those of the pre-menopausal state. Thus, estrogen would appear to be a reasonable treatment for this condition. However, the side-effects of estrogen replacement therapy are not acceptable to many women, thus limiting the use of this therapy. An ideal therapy for this condition would be an agent which would regulate the serum lipid level as does estrogen, but would be devoid of the side-effects and risks associated with estrogen therapy.
The third major pathology associated with post-menopausal syndrome is estrogen-dependent breast cancer and, to a lesser extent, estrogen-dependent cancers of other organs, particularly the uterus. Although such neoplasms are not solely limited a post-menopausal women, are more prevalent in the older, post-menopausal population. Current chemotherapy of these cancers has relied heavily on the use of anti-estrogen compounds such as, for example, tamoxifen. Although such mixed agonist-antagonists have beneficial effects in the treatment of these cancers, and estrogenic side-effects are tolerable in acute life-threatening situations, they are not ideal. For example, these agents may have stimulatory effects on certain cancer cell populations in the uterus due to their estrogenic (agonist) properties and they may, therefore, be contraproductive in some cases. A better therapy for the treatment of these cancers would be an agent which is an anti-estrogen compound having negligible or no estrogen agonist properties on reproductive tissues.
In response to the clear need for new pharmaceutical agents which are capable of alleviating the symptoms of, inter alia, post-menopausal syndrome, the present invention provides new naphthalene compounds, pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and methods of using such compounds for the treatment of post-menopausal syndrome and other estrogen-related pathological conditions such as those mentioned below.
Uterine fibrosis (uterine fibroid disease) is an old and ever present clinical problem which goes under a variety of names, including uterine fibroid disease, uterine hypertrophy, uterine lieomyomata, myometrial hypertrophy, fibrosis uteri, and fibrotic metritis. Essentially, uterine fibrosis is a condition where there is an inappropriate deposition of fibroid tissue on the wall of the uterus.
This condition is a cause of dysmenorrhea and infertility in women. The exact cause of this condition is poorly understood but evidence suggests that it is an inappropriate response of fibroid tissue to estrogen. Such a condition has been produced in rabbits by daily administrations of estrogen for 3 months. In guinea pigs, the condition has been produced by daily administration of estrogen for four months. Further, in rats, estrogen causes similar hypertrophy.
The most common treatment of uterine fibrosis involves surgical procedures both costly and sometimes a source or complications such as the formation of abdominal adhesions and infections. In some patients, initial surgery is only a temporary treatment and the fibroids regrow. In those cases a hysterectomy is performed which dffectively ends the fibroids but also the reproductive life of the patient. Also gonadotropin releasing hormone antagonists may be administered, yet their use is tempered by the fact they can lead to osteoporosis. Thus, there exists a need for new methods for treating uterine fibrosis, and the methods of the present invention satisfy that need.
Endometriosis is a condition of severe dysmenorrhea, which is accompanied by severe pain, bleeding into the endometrial masses or peritoneal cavity and often leads to infertility. The cause of the symptoms of this condition appear to be ectopic endometrial growths which respond inappropriately to normal hormonal control and are located in inappropriate tissues. Because of the inappropriate locations for endometrial growth, the tissue seems to initiate local inflammatory-like responses causing macrophage infiltration and a cascade of events leading to initiation of the painful response. The exact etiology of this disease is not well understood and its treatment by hormonal therapy is diverse, poorly defined, and marked by numerous unwanted and perhaps dangerous side effects.
One of the treatments for this disease is the use of low dose estrogen to suppress endometrial growth through a negative feedback effect on central gonadotropin release and subsequent ovarian production of estrogen; however, it is sometimes necessary to use continuous estrogen to control the symptoms. This use of estrogen can often lead to undesirable side effects and even the risk of endometrial cancer.
Another treatment consists of continuous administration of progestins which induces amenorrhea and by suppressing ovarian estrogen production can cause regressions of the endometrial growths. The use of chronic progestin therapy is often accompanied by the unpleasant CNS side effects of progestins and often leads to infertility due to suppression of ovarian function.
A third treatment consists the administration of the administration of weak androgens, which are effective in controlling the endometriosis; however, they induce severe masculinizing effects. Several of these treatments for endometriosis have also been implicated in causing a mild degree of bone loss with continued therapy. Therefore, new methods of treating endometriosis are desirable.
Smooth aortal muscle cell proliferation plays an important role in diseases such as atherosclerosis and restenosis. Vascular restenosis after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) has been shown to be a tissue response characterized by an early and late phase. The early phase occurring hours to days after PTCA is due to thrombosis with some vasospasms while the late phase appears to be dominated by excessive proliferation and migration of aortal smooth muscle cells. In this disease, the increased cell motility and colonization by such muscle cells and macrophages contribute significantly to the pathogenesis of the disease. The excessive proliferation and migration of vascular aortal smooth muscle cells may be the primary mechanism to the reocclusion of coronary arteries following PTCA, atherectomy, laser angioplasty and arterial bypass graft surgery. See xe2x80x9cIntimal Proliferation of Smooth Muscle Cells as an Explanation for Recurrent Coronary Artery Stenosis after Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty,xe2x80x9d Austin et al., Journal of the American College of Cardiology, 8: 369-375 (Aug. 1985).
Vascular restenosis remains a major long term complication following surgical intervention of blocked arteries by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), atherectomy, laser angioplasty and arterial bypass graft surgery. In about 35% of the patients who undergo PTCA, reocclusion occurs within three to six months after the procedure. The current strategies for treating vascular restenosis include mechanical intervention by devices such as stents or pharmacologic therapies including heparin, low molecular weight heparin, coumarin, aspirin, fish oil, calcium antagonist, steroids, and prostacyclin. These strategies have failed to curb the reocclusion rate and have been ineffective for the treatment and prevention of vascular restenosis, see xe2x80x9cprevention of Restenosis after Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty: The Search for a xe2x80x98Magic Bullerxe2x80x99,xe2x80x9d Hermans et al., American Heart Journal, 122: 171-187 (July 1991).
In the pathogenesis of restenosis excessive cell proliferation and migration occurs as a result of growth factors produced by cellular constituents in the blood and the damaged arterial vessel wall which mediate the proliferation of smooth muscle cells in vascular restenosis.
Agents that inhibit the proliferation and/or migration of smooth aortal muscle cells are useful in the treatment and prevention of restenosis. The present invention provides for the use of compounds as smooth aortal muscle cell proliferation inhibitors and, thus inhibitors of restenosis.
The present invention relates to compounds of formula I 
wherein
R1 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), xe2x80x94OCOC6H5, xe2x80x94OCO(C1-C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94OSO2 (C4-C6 alkyl);
R2 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), xe2x80x94OCOC6H5, xe2x80x94OCO(C1-C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94OSO2 (C4-C6 alkyl);
n is 2 or 3; and
R3 is 1-piperidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, methyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, dimethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-morpholino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, or 1-hexamethyleneimino; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Also provided the present invention are intermediate compounds of formula VI which are useful for preparing the pharmaceutically active compounds of the present invention, and are shown below 
wherein
R1a is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl);
R2a is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl);
R3, Y, and n are as defined above; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing compounds of formula I, optionally containing estrogen or progestin, and the use of such compounds, alone, or in combination with estrogen or progestin, for alleviating the symptoms of post-menopausal syndrome, particularly osteoporosis, cardiovascular related pathological conditions, and estrogen-dependent cancer. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cestrogenxe2x80x9d includes steroidal compounds having estrogenic activity such as, for example, 17xcex2-estradiol, estrone, conjugated estrogen (Premarin(copyright)), equine estrogen, 17xcex2-ethynyl estradiol, and the like. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprogestinxe2x80x9d includes compounds having progestational activity such as, for example, progesterone, norethylnodrel, nongestrel, megestrol acetate, norethindrone, and the like.
The compounds of the present invention also are useful for inhibiting uterine fibroid disease and endometriosis in women and aortal smooth muscle cell proliferation, particularly restenosis, in humans.
Also provided Icy the present invention is a process for preparing a compound of formula Ia 
wherein
R1a is xe2x80x94OH, or xe2x80x94O(C1-C6 alkyl);
R2a is xe2x80x94OH, or xe2x80x94O(C1-C6 alkyl);
R3 is 1-piperidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, dimethylamino, diethylamino, or 1-hexamethyleneimino; and
n is 2 or 3; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, which comprises
a) reacting a compound of formula IIId 
wherein
R1b is xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl);
R2b is xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl); and
R3 and n are as defined above, with a reducing agent in the presence of a solvent having a boiling point in the range from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., and heating the mixture to reflux;
b) when R1b and/or R2b is xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), optionally removing the R1band/or R2b hydroxy protecting groups; and
c) optionally salifying the reaction product from step a) or b).
One aspect of the present invention includes compounds of formula I 
wherein
R1 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), xe2x80x94OCOC6H5, xe2x80x94OCO(C1-C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94OSO2(C4-C6 alkyl);
R2 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), xe2x80x94OCOC6H5, xe2x80x94OCO(C1-C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94OSO2(C4-C6 alkyl);
n is 2 or 3; and
R3 is 1-piperidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, methyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, dimethyl-1-pyrrolidinyl, 4-morpholino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, or 1-hexamethyleneimino; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
General terms used in the description of compounds herein described bear their usual meanings. For example, xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched aliphatic chains of 1 to 6 carbon atoms including methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, n-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, and the like. Similarly, the term xe2x80x9cC1-C4 alkoxyxe2x80x9d represents a C1-C4 alkyl group attached through an oxygen such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, and the like. Of these C1-C4 alkoxy groups, methoxy is highly preferred.
The starting material for one route of preparing compounds of the present invention, compounds of formula II below, are made essentially as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,862, issued Oct. 28, 1980, which is herein incorporated by reference. 
wherein
R1b is xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl); and
Y is methoxy or R3xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in which R3 and n are as defined above. Preferably, R1b is methoxy, Y is R3xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, R3 is 1-piperidinyl, and n is 2.
In general, a readily available tetralone or a salt thereof, of the formula 
wherein R1a is as defined above, is reacted with an acylating agent such as a phenyl benzoate of the formula 
wherein Y is as defined above. The reaction generally is carried out in presence of a moderately strong base such as sodium amide and is run at ambient temperature or below.
For the next step, one option allows for the selected formula II compound to be reacted, after conversion to an enol phosphate derivative generation in situ, under Grignard reaction conditions, with a Grignard reagent of the formula
R2bxe2x80x94MgBr
wherein R2b is xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), to provide compounds of formula IIIa, below, which also are known in the art (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,862, supra). 
wherein R1b, R2b, and Y are as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
When Y of a formula IIIa compound is R3xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, such compounds can be reduced or deprotected as described infra. When Y of formula III compounds is methoxy, one of the synthetic routes shown in Scheme I below is first utilized. In Scheme I, R1b, R2b, R3, and n are as defined above. 
Each step of synthetic routes A and B to Scheme I are carried out via procedures well known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
For example, compounds of formula IIIc are prepared by treating formula IIIb compounds with pyridine hydrochloride at reflux. Under these conditions, should R1b and/or R2b be alkoxy, these groups will be dealkylated to hydroxy groups. Using this procedure will eliminate the deprotection step or such alkoxy group(s) at a later stage, if desired.
Alternatively, the Y methoxy group of formula IIIb can selectively be demethylated by treating the compound with an equivalent of sodium thioethoxide in an inert solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF) at a moderately elevated temperature of about 80xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. The process of this step can be monitored via standard chromatographic techniques such as thin layer chromatography (TLC).
Once a formula IIIc compound is prepared, it can be reacted with a compound of the formula
R3xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Q
wherein R3 is as defined above and Q is a bromo or, preferably, a chloro moiety, to provide compounds of formula IIId. This reaction is shown as the last step of route A of Scheme I.
Under normal alkylation conditions, this reaction will be effected at each of the hydroxy groups which may be present in a formula IIIc molecule. However, selective alkylation at the 4-hydroxybenzoyl group can be achieved by carrying out the reaction in the presence of an excess of finely powdered potassium carbonate and using an equivalent to slight excess of the Qxe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94R3 reactant.
To prepare compounds of formula IIIe, as shown in route B of Scheme I, a formula IIIc compound is reacted with an excess of an alkylating agent of the formula
Zxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x2
wherein Z and Zxe2x80x2 each are the same or different leaving group, in an alkali solution.
Appropriate leaving groups include, for example, the sulfonates such as methanesulfonate, 4-bromosulfonate, toluenesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, isopropanesulfonate, 4-methoxybenzenesulfonate, 4-nitrobenzenesulfonate, 2-chlorobenzene sulfonate, and the like, halogens such as bromo, chloro, iodo, and the like, and other related groups. A preferred alkylating agent is 1,2-dibromoethane, and at least 2 equivalents, preferably, more than 2 equivalents, of 1,2-dibromoethane is used per equivalent of substrate.
At preferred alkali solution for this alkylation reaction contains potassium carbonate in an inert solvent such as, for example, methyethyl ketone (MEK) or DMF, in this solution, the 4-hydroxy group of the benzoyl moiety of a formula IIId compound exists as a phenoxide ion which displaces one of the leaving groups of the alkylating agent.
This reaction is best run when the alkali solution containing the reactants and reagents is brought to reflux and allowed to run to completion. When using MEK as the preferred solvent, reaction times run from about 6 hours to about 20 hours.
The reaction product from this step, a compound of formula IIIe, is then reacted with 1-piperidine, 1-pyrrolidine, methyl-1-pyrrolidine, dimethyl-1-pyrrolidine, 4-morpholine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, or 1-hexamethyleneimine, via standard techniques, to form compounds of formula IIId. Preferably, the hydrochloride salt of piperidine is reacted with the formula IIIe compound in an inert solvent, such as anhydrous DMF, and heated to a temperature in the range from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C. When the mixture is heated to a preferred temperature of about 90xc2x0 C., the reaction only takes about 30 minutes to about 1 hour. However, changes in the reaction conditions will influence the amount of time this reaction needs to be run to completion. Of course, the progress of this reaction step can be monitored via standard chromatographic techniques.
Compounds IIId represent the starting material for one process for preparing the pharmaceutically active compounds of formula Ia, as shown in Scheme II below. 
wherein R1a, R2a, R3, and n are as defined above.
In Scheme II, a formula IIId compound, or a salt thereof, is added to an appropriate solvent and reacted with a reducing agent such as, for example, lithium aluminum hydride (LAH). Although the free base of a formula IIId compound may be used in this reaction, an acid addition salt, preferably the hydrochloride salt, is often more convenient.
The amount of reducing agent used in this reaction is an amount sufficient to reduce the carbonyl group of formula IIId compound to from the novel carbinol compounds of formula IV. Generally, a liberal excess of the reducing agent per equivalent of the substrate is used.
Appropriate solvents include any solvent or mixture of solvents which will remain inert under reducing conditions. Suitable solvents include diethyl ether, dioxane, and tetrahydrofuran (THF), the anhydrous form of these solvents is preferred, and anhydrous THF is especially preferred.
The temperature employed in this step is that which is sufficient to effect completion of the reduction reaction. Ambient temperature, in the range from about 17xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., generally is adequate.
The length of time for this step is that amount necessary for the reaction to occur. Typically, this reaction takes from about 1 hour to about 20 hours. The optimal time can be determined by monitoring the progress of the reaction via conventional chromatographic techniques.
The carbinol products from this reaction step (formula IV compounds) are extracted essentially via the method described in example 7, infra, are novel, and are useful for the methods described herein.
Once a carbinol of the present invention is prepared, such a compound is added to an inert solvent such as, for example, ethyl acetate, followed by the addition of a strong protic acid such as hydrochloric acid to provide novel compounds of formula Ia. This reaction typically is run at ambient temperature from about 17xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., and generally only takes from about a few minutes to about 1 hour to complete. Crystallization of the final product is carried out through standard procedures, essentially as described in Example 1, infra.
Dealkylation/deprotection of teminally-protected hydroxy groups can be carried out prior to the preparation of formula IV compounds, prior to the preparation of formula Ia compounds, or after protected compounds of formula Ia are prepared, via procedures known to one of ordinary skill in the art. It is preferred, however, to dealkylate a protected formula Ia compound after its formation.
The reaction shown in Scheme II provides novel, pharmaceutically active compounds of formula Ia in which R1a and R2a each are hydrogen, hydroxy or C1-C4 alkoxy. Preferred formula Ia compounds are those in which R1a and R2a each are methoxy, or R1a and R2a each are hydroxy, R3 is piperidinyl, and n is 2. These preferred compounds, the latter being especially preferred, as well as other formula Ia compounds, can be used as pharmaceutical agents or can be further derivitized to provide other formula I compounds which also are useful for practicing the methods of the present invention.
As an alternative to the reactions shown in Scheme II, a novel, one-step process may be used to prepare formula Ia compounds of the present invention by reducing a ketone of formula V below. More particularly, when R1a and/or R2a are xe2x80x94O(C1-C4 alkyl), these hydroxy protecting groups may be removed prior to using the present novel process, or optionally may be removed, in situ, following the present one-step reduction process. Additionally, the product from this process, which may have 1 or 2 unprotected or protected hydroxy moieties, optionally may be salified via known procedures or as herein described.
In this process, a formula V compound 
wherein R1a, R2a, R3 and n are as defined above, or a salt thereof, is reacted with a reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride or Red-Al(copyright)[sodium bis(2-methoxyethoxylaluminum hydride)] in the presence of a solvent having a boiling point in the range from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C.
A compound of formula V is prepared by reacting a compound of formula IIIb (as described above) with about 2 equivalents of 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone (DDQ) in the presence of an inert solvent or mixture of solvents such as, for example, dioxane, dichloromethane, toluene, dichloroethane or benzene. The reaction mixture generally is heated to reflux for about 1 to 2 hours, and then allowed to stir at ambient temperature for a period from about 36 to about 72 hours. The resulting compound of formula VI 
wherein R1b and R2b are as defined above, is then demethylated as described above, and alkylated with a compound of the formula
R3xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Q 
wherein R3 is as defined above, via the above described procedures.
For the present reduction reaction, the amount of reducing agent used in this reaction is an amount sufficient to reduce the carbonyl group of a formula V compound to form a compound of formula Ia. Generally, a liberal excess of the reducing agent per equivalent of the substrate is used.
The solvent used in the process is required to have a relatively high boiling point, in the range from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C. as represented by solvents such as, for example n-propyl benzene, diglyme (1,1xe2x80x2-oxybis[2-methoxyethane]), and anisole. Of these, n-propyl benzene is the preferred solvent with formula V compounds when R1a and/or R2a is xe2x80x94OCH3 and xe2x80x94C6H4-4xe2x80x2-O(C1-C4 alkyl). Red-Al, used as both a solvent and a reducing agent, is preferred when R1a is xe2x80x94OH and/or R2a is xe2x80x94C6H4-4xe2x80x2-OH.
The temperature used in this reaction is that which is sufficient to complete the reduction reaction. Preferably, the reaction mixture is heated to reflux for about 15 minutes to about 6 hours, allowed to cool to ambient temperature, and worked up via standard procedures [see, e.g., Fieser and Fieser, Reagents for Organic Synthesis, Vol. 1, page 584 (1968)] and as further described in the Examples herein. The optimal amount of time for this reaction to run, typically from about 10 minutes to about 1 hour, can be determined by monitoring the progress of the reaction via standard techniques.
The formula Ia products from the one-step reaction are extracted essentially as described in Example 2, infra. Preferred formula Ia compounds from this reaction are the same as those preferred formula Ia compounds described above, and can be used as pharmaceutically active agents for the methods herein described, or can be derivatized to provide other novel compounds of formula I which also are useful for the present methods.
For example, when R1a and/or R2a of a formula Ia compound are C1-C4 alkyl hydroxy protecting groups (thus, not having been dealkylated as one option in Scheme 1 provides), such groups can be removed via standard dealkylation techniques, as described in Example 2, infra, to prepare an especially preferred compound of formula Ia.
Other preferred compounds of formula I are prepared by replacing the newly formed R1a and/or R2a hydroxy groups of a formula Ia compound with a moiety of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C4-C6 alkyl) via well known procedures. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,593.
For example, when an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CO(C1-C6 alkyl) group is desired, the dihydroxy compound of formula Ia is reacted with an agent such as acyl chloride, bromide, cyanide, or azide, or with an appropriate anhydride or mixed anhydride. The reactions are conveniently carried out in a basic solvent such as pyridine, lutidine, quinoline or isoquinoline, or in a tertiary amine solvent such as triethylamine, tributylamine, methylpiperidine, and the like. The reaction also may be carried out in an inert solvent such as ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, acetonitrile, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and the like, to which at least one equivalent of an acid scavenger (except as noted below), such as a tertiary amine, has been added. If desired, acylation catalysts such as 4-dimethylaminopyridine or 4-pyrrolidinopyridine may be used. See, e.g., Haslam, et al., Tetrahedron, 36:2409-2433 (1980).
The acylation reactions which provide the aforementioned terminal R1 and R2 groups of compounds of formula I are carried out at moderate temperatures in the range from about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., frequently under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen gas. However, ambient temperature is usually adequate for the reaction to run.
Such acylations of these hydroxy group also may be performed by acid-catalyzed reactions of the appropriate carboxylic acids in inert organic solvents or heat. Acid catalysts such as sulfuric acid, polyphosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, and the like are used.
The aforementioned R1 and/or R2 groups of formula I compounds also may be provided by forming an active ester of the appropriate acid, such as the esters formed by such known reagents such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, acylimidazoles, nitrophenols, pentachlorophenol, N-hydroxysuccinimide, and 1-hydroxybenzotriazole. See, e.g., Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 38:1979 (1965), and Chem. Ber., 788 and 2024 (1970).
Each of the above techniques which provide xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl) moieties are carried out in solvents as discussed above. Those techniques which do not produce an acid product in the course of the reaction, of course, do not call for the use of an acid scavenger in the reaction mixture.
When a formula I compound is desired in which the R1a and/or R2a group of a formula Ia compound is converted to a group of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C4-C6 alkyl), the formula Ia dihydroxy compound is reacted with, for example, a sulfonic anhydride or a derivative of the appropriate sulfonic acid such as a sulfonyl chloride, bromide, or sulfonyl ammonium salt, as taught by King and Monoir, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 97:2566-2567 (1975). The dihydroxy compound also can be reacted with the appropriate sulfonic anhydride or mixed sulfonic anhydrides. Such reations are carried out under conditions such as were explained above in the discussion of reaction with acid halides and the like.
Collectively, formula Ia compounds with their various defined substituents, and their derivatized compounds as described above, are represented as compounds of formula I of the present invention.
Although the free-base form of formula I compounds can be used in the methods of the present invention, it is preferred to prepare and use a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form. Thus, the compounds used in the methods of this invention primarily form pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts with a wide variety of organic and inorganic acids, and include the physiologically acceptable salts which are often used in pharmaceutical chemistry. Such salts are also part of this invention. Typical inorganic acids used to form such salts include hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, sulfuric, phosphoric, hypophosphoric, and the like. Salts derived from organic acids, such as aliphatic mono and dicarboxylic acids, phenyl substituted alkanoic acids, hydroxyalkanoic and hydroxyalkandioic acids, aromatic acids, aliphatic and aromatic sulfonic acids, may also be used. Such pharmaceutically acceptable salts thus include acetate, phenylacetate, trifluoroacetate, acrylate, ascorbate, benzoate, chlorobenzoate, dinitrobenzoate, hydroxybenzoate, methoxybenzoate, methylbenzoate, o-acetoxybenzoate, naphthalene-2-benzoate, bromide, isobutyrate, phenylbutyrate, xcex2-hydroxybutyrate, butyne-1,4-dioate, hexyne-1,4-dioate, caprate, caprylate, chloride, cinnamate, citrate, formate, fumarate, glycollate, heptanoate, hippurate, lactate, malate, maleate, hydroxymaleate, malonate, mandelate, mesylate, nicotinate, isonicotinate, nitrate, oxalate, phthalate, terephahalate, phosphate, monohydrogenphosphate, dihydrogenphosphate, metaphosphate, pyrophosphate, propiolate, propionate, phenylpropionate, salicylate, sebacate, succinate, suberate, sulfate, bisulfate, pyrosulfate, sulfite, bisulfite, sulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-bromophenylsulfonate, chlorobenzenesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, methanesulfonate, naphthalene-1-sulfonate, naphthalene-2-sulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, xylenesulfonate, tartarate, and the like. A preferred salt is the hydrochloride salt.
The pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts are typically formed by reacting a compound of formula I with an equimolar or excess amount of acid. The reactants are generally combined in a mutual solvent such as diethyl ether or ethyl acetate. The salt normally precipitates out of solution within about one hour to 10 days and can be isolated by filtration or the solvent can be stripped off by conventional means.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts generally have enhanced solubility characteristics compared to the compound from which they are derived, and thus are often more amenable to formulation as liquids or emulsions.
The following examples are presented to further illustrate the preparation of compounds of the present invention. It is not intended that the invention be limited in scope by reason of any of the following examples.
NMR data for the following Examples were generated on a GE 300 MHz NMR instrument, and anhydrous d-6 DMSO was used as the solvent unless otherwise indicated.

To a suspension of sodium hydride (12.75 g of a 60% oil dispersion pre-washed with hexanes, 0.32 mol) stirring in tetrahydrofuran (THF) (650 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. was added a solution of (3,4-dihydro-2-hydroxy-6-methoxy-1-naphthylenyl)(4-methoxyphenyl)methanone (90.0 g, 0.29 mmol See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,862) and diphenylchlorophosphate (77.8 g, 0.29 mol) in THF (750 mL). The rate of addition was such that the reaction temperature was maintained below 8xc2x0 C. After stirring for 3 hours at 0xc2x0 C., 4-MeOC6H4MgBr (1.5 equivalents of a 0.064 g/mL solution in THF) was added dropwise and the resulting mixture allowed to gradually warm to room temperature. After 12 hours, the solution was quenched by addition of cold aqueous ammonium chloride. The organic portion was separated from the mixture and the aqueous portion extracted with ethyl acetate. The combined organic extracts were dried (sodium sulfate), filtered, and concentrated. To the resulting oil was added acetonitrile (1 L) upon which time a precipitate formed. The solids were removed by filtration and the filtrate concentrated to give an oil which was purified by flash chromatography (silica gel, methylene chloride). The desired product was subsequently purifed by crystallization from methanol to provide 96.7 g (83%) of the title compound as a yellow crystalline solid: mp=172-173xc2x0 C.; 1H-NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex4 7.75 (d, J=8.7 Hz, 2H), 7.16 (d, J=8.6 Hz, 2H), 6.60-6.90 (complex, 7H), 3.74 (s, 3H), 3.71 (s, 3H), 3.64 (s, 3H), 2.96 (m, 2H), 2.69 (m, 2H); MS (FD) m/e 400 (M+).

To a solution of lithium ethanethiol [prepared by adding n-BuLi (87.8 mL of a 1.6 M solution in hexanes, 140 mmol) to a solution of ethanethiol (12.1 mL, 164 mmol) stirring at 0xc2x0 C. in ethyl ether (400 mL) followed by brief stirring and concentration] stirring in dimethylformamide (400 mL) was added the product of Preparation 1 (46.7 g, 117 mmol). The mixture was then heated to 100xc2x0 C. After 1 hour, the reaction was concentrated and the resulting brown oil dissolved in chloroform. This solution was extracted with aqueous ammonium chloride. The aqueous portion was treated with 1 N hydrochloric acid until pH 5 was obtained, and subsequently extracted with chloroform. The combined organic extracts were washed with brine, dried (sodium sulfate), filtered, and concentrated. The resulting brown oil was purifed by flash chromatography (silica gel, ethyl acetate/hexanes gradient) to give 30.0 g (66%) of the title product as a yellow oil: 1H-NMR (300 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 7.74 (m, 2H), 7.16 (m, 2H), 6.85 (d, J=8.0 Hz, 1H), 6.77 (s, 1H), 6.65 (m, 5H), 6.11 (s, 1H), 3.78 (s, 3H), 3.69 (s, 3H), 3.00 (m, 2H), 2.77 (m, 2H); 13C-NMR (75 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 201.1, 162.4, 159.7, 159.6, 137.5, 137.2, 134.6, 134.2, 133.3, 130.6, 129.6, 127.6, 127.2, 116.5, 114.7, 114.5, 112.3, 56.2, 56.0, 30.7, 29.6; Anal. Calc""d. for: C, 77.70; H, 5.74. Found: C, 77.46; H, 5.91. MS (FD) m/e 386 (M+); IR (chloroform) 3400.94, 1641.63, 1601.12 cmxe2x88x921.

To a solution of the product of Preparation 2 (36 g, 93 mmol) stirring in dimethylformamide (DMF; 1 L) was added potassium iodide (30 mg, 0.18 mmol) followed by potassium carbonate (64.2 g, 465 mmol), and 1-(2-chloroethyl)piperidine monohydrochloride (18.9 g, 102 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred at ambient temperature overnight then concentrated and the resulting oil dissolved in the chloroform. This solution was washed with thoroughly with water, brine, dried (sodium sulfate), filtered, and concentrated. The resulting oil was purified by flash chromatography (silca gel, methanol/chloroform gradient) to give 43 g (93%) of the title product as a yellow foam: 1H-NMR (300 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 7.72 (d, J=8.0 Hz, 1H), 7.15 (d, J=10 Hz, 3H), 6.87 (d, J=11 Hz, 3H), 6.72 (d, J=8 Hz, 2H), 6.62 (s, 2H), 4.05 (m, 2H), 3.69 (s, 3H), 3.63 (s, 3H), 2.95 (m 2H), 2.62 (m, 4H), 2.38 (m, 4H), 1.44 (m, 4H), 1.33 (m, 2H); 13C-NMR (75 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 197.2, 168.22, 168.18, 162.5, 162.3, 158.4, 158.3, 136.4, 134.9, 133.0, 133.0, 131.3, 129.6, 128.6, 125.9, 125.4, 114.4, 113.7, 113.6, 113.4, 111.5, 65.7, 62.5, 57.0, 55.0, 55.0, 54.9, 54.1, 29.1, 28.0, 25.4, 23.7; Anal. Calc""d. For: C, 77.24; H, 7.09; N, 2.81. Found: C, 77.44; H, 7.13; N, 2.75. MS (FD) m/e 497 (M+); IR (chloroform) 1672.5 cmxe2x88x921.